


awake and poised.

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, death cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: couple of mcwidow drabbles.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/973434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	awake and poised.

‘awake’

_for one beautiful moment she remembered what it was like to to live. old wishes and thoughts which had been dormant resurfaced by the gentle touch of his hand brushing her inky tresses from her face. for one beautiful moment she had warmth and light and hope. that foolish girl never really died, and how he awoke her again and again. this time would be no different, but she has a job to do._

The room blurs. Razor-sharp focus, and rigid body grows slack. Her rifle clangs against the metal catwalk where she stands. The heat signature upon her HUD displays an unmistakable silhouette. The visor raises. 

_ jesse.  _

The clank of her grapple rings through the eerily quiet building, and she lowers herself down. There’s a low thud when her boots hit the floor, and she bolts to where he fell, knees cracking in protest when she falls beside him. 

“Jesse,” she begs in vain. The hole through his head is both a work of art, and the most hideous thing she has ever seen. His eyes are empty. She closes them and lays next to the body, taking its hand as the hair on the back of her head begins to soak up blood. She looks up at the dark ceiling–the promises she made for the both of them swimming in her mind. She brings the flesh hand to her mouth, breath shaking as she leaves an open-mouthed kiss on it. She turns her head, expecting to hear him mumble a good morning to her in that drawl. It doesn’t come.  


She wishes it could have happened somewhere beautiful. Somewhere he would have liked. Not this wretched building where she ambushed him. She wishes she could follow him. That they had not built a creature whose functions are to kill and survive. Mostly, she wishes it hurt. One moment of uncontrollable grief is all she could ask. For everything they had. For the gorgeous life she took. One tear. Anything. 

“Jesse, please. I’m so cold without you.”   


* * *

“poised”

He often forgets that in another life, she was was a ballerina. The way she falls back onto the bed when he shatters her breast makes her look like a bird in flight. 

And then it’s over. Her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful.

Removing his hat, he steps over to her, sitting on the bed’s edge, smoothing the hair from her face. 

“Hushabye, honey. It ain’t gonna bother you anymore.” 

The curtains billow inward from her balcony, a steady rain drizzles on the lake. Too bad it couldn’t have been sunny. Maybe she would have liked that better.There are too many things things he could’ve done better by her. But he could stand about all he could seeing the woman he loved disappear for moments that started to last longer and longer. He wished he alone could have brought her around, but she was too far gone from day one, he reckoned. 

Whether this murder is noble or just doesn’t concern him. It just had to be done. 

Deep red blood pools about her ivory dressing gown. The gunslinger frowns, and he’s holding his breath, swallowing the pain, the loss. He could have kept her all for himself. _what a life that would have been_. He would have gotten sloppy and be in her position instead. _don’t sound half-bad. look at her…_

_another time,_ he thinks. _i ain’t finished. i ain’t finished._

Rain falls outside. She looks peaceful. 


End file.
